


[海赫]结婚日

by JaRay



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaRay/pseuds/JaRay
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 10





	[海赫]结婚日

夏威夷。  
一个充满了热情的岛屿，一个轻松而欢快的城市。盛着甜甜的无法自抑的笑意，他们在这个旅游胜地找了个难得的恬静村落，租了个小小的房子住了下来。村子里的人一副心照不宣的样子，看着他们地时候笑容满是慈爱，说话刻意避讳了些还是掩不住满满的祝福。这两个来自亚洲的传统男人，一个眉眼弯弯、一个羞红了脸。  
虽说不追求盛大，可这一生一次的人生盛典也要上足了心。两个人一起忙忙碌碌，找好了教堂、布置好了婚礼。朋友一个也没有请，倒是随缘叫了些友好的村民来做见证。  
婚礼上，交往已经熟络起来的村民们打开香槟热情地庆祝，在拉花喷雾和酒气中，他们遥遥对望。眼睛已经湿润了，看不清对面那个穿着西装的美人，但熟悉的眉眼已在心中被描摹了千遍万遍。  
他紧实的肌肉套着白色的衬衣，很有气概吧。  
他饱满的红唇呼应颈上的领结，像天鹅一样吧。  
他琥珀一样的眼睛和镰刀一样的唇峰，开始微笑了吗。  
他湿润的兔子眼睛和水蜜桃般的脸颊，开始流泪了吗。  
欢呼声和庆祝声是为他们而起，却并不属于他们。属于他们的只有彼此，握在掌心里的只有彼此。  
简简单单的，没有头纱和捧花，只有两颗心跟随着身体，穿过人海慢慢靠近。只有两个灵魂带着无法散尽的光热无视夏威夷的暑气彼此依偎。  
两个人在众人瞩目下彼此拥吻，圣光笼罩头顶。然后两个人带着默契的笑容感谢着所有人的祝福，觥筹交错。李东海给足了赫宰面子，宾客开些无伤大雅的床上玩笑时总把这个一直受照顾得大男孩当成下面那个，李东海也就眨眨眼睛笑一笑，倒是赫宰脖子泛红地低低头。转身时赫宰小声嘟囔：“外国人不是不分吗。”李东海忍俊不禁：“你照顾我照顾地起劲，聊天喝醉了又总是说些大话，现在怪人家误会啦？”  
直喝到有些醉意上头，李东海才谢了宾客，搀着赫宰回了家。家里被布置得充满了韩式的古典和欧式的浪漫。萤火虫和星星构成了墙面花纹、一个小小的壁炉不合时宜地出现在夏威夷的房间中却意外地充满了温暖的色彩。床上恶趣味地围了一层红色的薄纱。李东海想想韩式婚礼也做不全，所以干脆直接来到最后一个环节，背起李赫宰放到了床上。  
李赫宰一直装醉，在强壮的手臂开始脱自己的衣服的时候才笑着睁开眼用拳头轻轻锤了锤李东海的胸口。李东海俯身把他压在床上，气音说话弄得李赫宰耳朵酥酥痒痒的：“宝贝，我们结婚了。”  
李赫宰听到这句话时，内心仿佛起了地震。鼻头一酸。  
然而还未等落泪，一朵红色的云就从领口蔓延过脖颈，侵占了整个面颊。  
“宝贝，我想要你脱光了待在这个红纱里。我想……好好看看到底是你红还是它红。”

新婚之夜，大概都是会激发人的恶趣味的吧。  
李赫宰手捂着脸，被李东海脱了个精光。雪白细腻的皮肤泛起一层粉红，真的像一颗可口的水蜜桃。胸前是正常男子的棕色，但浅淡的色素中依然浮出一点点红嫩。从天鹅颈一路向下，流畅的线条汇集在腹下一点。  
丛丛耻毛中的小手指已经半勃了。  
李赫宰浑身僵硬，不管什么动作都抵不过内心的羞耻。索性不遮不掩，盘着腿面朝赤裸裸的视线坐着，轻轻歪着头有点孩子气的样子。  
他感觉到视线的主人在笑，他看到那人似乎在摸索着什么。然后他脱下燕尾服，洁白的衬衫包裹着肌肉，一步步及其隆重得走过来。离红纱还有两三步远的时候，他单腿跪地，直视着李赫宰诧异的目光，举出一个小盒子在眼前，磁性的声线把每一字都说得清晰而优美：“我亲爱的公主大人，婚礼都是要交换钻戒的，你不要，但我却想给你。”  
“在你拨开帘罩之前，请你务必想清楚。你戴上他，从此就是我的人。你的情欲只能因我而起、为我释放。”  
“当你拨开帘罩，我亲自为你戴上它。我的公主，我的爱人，我的…朱丽叶。”

有些急促的喘息和浅浅地呼吸声显得格外清楚。李赫宰红红的眼睛终于落下一滴泪来。他伸出一根纤细如葱般的手指，缓缓揭开帘罩。红纱露出他的唇红齿白、他的眉眼如画。  
“我是你的。李东海，你也是我的。进来，我要你。”

李东海笑着扑进去，拿着那个金属的圆环。果不其然，那人嘟起了嘴，半是嗔怪：“记不清我的尺寸吗，这哪里是我的指头大小。”  
李东海挑挑左侧的眉，眼神戏谑深沉，勾起一抹坏笑。手一挥，将圆环挂在了李赫宰腹下的“指头”上。半勃起的状态下，稍微有些大，在上面晃晃荡荡。“就是记得太好了啊。等你勃起了，就正合适了。”  
说完连给李赫宰说话的机会都没有，就用嘴堵住了他的唇，一只手将李赫宰的两个小兔爪按在头顶，另一只手在“小指头”上上下撸动。李赫宰眼角未干又添新泪，又气又恼地臣服于欲望。一下下挺着腰，和舞台上的抖胯如出一辙。李东海一看圆环真正好好卡住，手脚不停，将自己的爱人翻了个面，两腿卡着赫宰大腿将其强行分开，一手把他两手别到背后按住，另一手抬着那人的下巴捂着他的嘴。小脸在手中被覆盖掉一半，显得楚楚可怜。  
半强制的姿态下反而肉体之感更爽。李东海不知什么时候褪下自己的裤子，已经在赫宰身上开始了耕耘。一会儿更觉得还不够，把小盒拉成跪趴的姿势，脸贴着床面、膝盖跪着床面。已经失去了手的束缚，可这时的小盒除了呻吟也说不出其他什么了。  
欲望一点点累积到顶峰，可是前面却无法释放，双手被后面的人紧握着难以挣脱。在数次顶峰积累之后，李赫宰眼泪一滴滴不受控制地砸到床上，口中模模糊糊地叫着：“东海啊，别玩了……求求你。我不行了，真的不行了。”  
李东海甩给他两个乳夹，喘着粗气说；“把它夹上。村子里的某个朋友送的礼物。他让我用这个诱惑你，啊，他们如果知道这个最终在你的身上发挥了作用，该怎么想呢。”  
“赫宰啊，如果让成员知道最终是我的液体射进了你的每一处，他们会吃惊得不行吧。”  
李赫宰摇摇晃晃自己把夹子戴上，整个人已经到了临界点，被言语一刺激浑身略略颤抖着。李东海突然拿下“戒指”，两股液体立时饱满绵长地喷射出来——一个被抖动的“手指”射到了床上，另一个却在看不见的地方流动。  
李东海轻轻碰碰胸前的夹子，看着敏感的小兔子身上持续的颤动。  
“赫宰，我要你永远记住这一天，我们结婚的这一天。”  
“赫，我骗你了。我说如果你跟别人了我就不要你了，其实是骗你了。你要记住，如果你敢跟别人走，我就会把你抓回来惩罚你。会比今天爽一百倍，也重一百倍。我会让这个圆环成为你的一部分，让小赫宰只在我的手里是有用的。”  
“听见了吗，赫？”  
回答他的，只有轻轻的鼾声。  
李东海宠溺地笑笑，一个温柔的吻落在李赫宰眼角


End file.
